Hidden child of Lord Death?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Haineko has always been bullied by her peers for her appearence. One day she had enough of being the spoiled celebrity and called up Lord Death, overhearing that he was real from her adopted parents conversation, later she meets a boy in her dreams. Will this dream boy sweep her off her feet, or will her hopes of true love fall flat? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

She opened the door at the end of that hallway, panting from running, she saw a very handsome boy playing the piano, he was wearing a black and blue suit and he had black hair also and he had lovely blue eyes. She listened to him play for awhile and he stopped suddenly, she opened her eyes and he was looking at her, confused and like she didn't belong there. She closed her eyes and she woke up from her dream, panting and shaken she sat up and put her hand to her face trying to wipe away her nightmare. Her name was Haineko Ryuoji; she was tall, black haired, and wonderful, kind, super gorgeous, and the model of the year for the best lingerie store in all of east Korea. Her hair isn't completely black though, she had weird hair but her hair was natural, her hair had 3 white lines on the left side of her head but not on the right, normally people would make fun of her but she took it, her eyes were a lovely piercing yellow. She was the daughter of a famous business man and a famous actress, so she too was famous, but just barely, she got famous because of her parents money. She lived in a mansion and had a room for every one of her things, a room for clothes, a room for shoes, a room for hats, a room for purses, a regular bedroom, and many more rooms to fit her hobbies. She had lived the life until she heard a few adults talking about this person called Lord Death, she didn't know why but she felt like contacting him to see if he was real, she then heard the code to call him but, it can only be done on a mirror. She smiled and headed back to her house, she was abandoning shopping for at least 50 dresses for upcoming events halfway through and testing that code out, she had a pretty good feeling about it. She locked herself in her mirror room and wrote the code on a mirror, sitting down she saw ripples in the mirror and then a black square appeared then disappeared. Right before it disappeared she caught a glimpse of a white mask and someone with red hair, also a boy with the same hair and eye color as her, she was confused so she got up and started to walk out.

"Mama, Papa, I don't feel like eating today so I'll be in the Special skills room so if you need me send Mayako to get me otherwise I will not answer, I'll be training now so good evening mama, papa." Haineko said and walked out, long black hair flowing behind her.

"What has gotten into the kid lately? She's been skipping meals and training for awhile I'm starting to worry. What do you think is happening with her, Nanami?" Haineko's father, Girge Ryouji, asked his wife Nanami Ryouji.

"Leave her alone Girge, she's growing up and besides, do you really want her to follow our footsteps and become a meister and/or weapon at the DWMA?" Nanami replied casually picking at her nails.

Haineko felt afraid but she zoned out long enough for her teacher to hit her in the head hard enough to make her bleed, she opened her eyes, wiped the blood off her head and licked it, she enjoyed doing that, it made her look scary. She gathered herself up and faced him again, she had been training like this ever since she heard about Lord Death and the DWMA, she liked the idea of killing so she kept training, a month or two went by since she last heard about Lord Death, then one day she gathered enough courage to call him. She wrote his code and said it aloud at the same time, it was tricky but simple, so she took five minutes before and prepared her speech, or so she says.

"Hello? Lord Death are you there? It's Haineko Ryouji from east Korea, I need to speak with you, it's urgent!" She screamed at the mirror and finally, he came on with the stupid mask and the stupid voice like she heard of from her parents.

"Hello! Hello! This is Lord Death speaking! Huh?! Who are you, young lady? Do I know you?" Lord Death asked Haineko curiously.

"Like I said, I'm Haineko Ryouji, I heard about you from a few adults and my parents, but I mostly want to know, where you are and what the DWMA is?" she asked fiercely.

"Oh my, she's a Ryouji, Spirit-kun! Don't you hear that?! She's a Ryouji! She's a Ryouji! Hahahaha! Well I'd be happy to answer your questions, but answer this first, are you really the daughter of Nanami and Girge Ryouji? If you can answer correctly, then I'll tell you everything you want to know." Lord Death chuckled quietly to Haineko.

She was paralyzed by fear, he knew who her mother and father were, but was she really a Ryouji, she clenched her teeth in anger and then punch the mirror with tremendous strength, shattering the glass all around her and being disconnected from Lord Death, it scared her parents enough that they went into the room and saw her crying with shattered glass all over the place. Somehow, they knew she talked to Lord Death and he asked her the question they told him not to ask. The truth was that Haineko wasn't a Ryouji; she was Haineko Noshi, Lord Death's daughter, her brother was Death the kid and she somehow knew Nanami and Girge weren't really related to her, but she never considered anything other than them as her parents. She then fainted and soon after Sid the teacher at the DWMA came and took her away, she could no longer stay there as a Ryouji, so Nanami and Girge obediently let Sid take her away and in the morning, they marked every single one of her rooms as off limits and packed boxes and boxes to be in storage. They bought her all new clothes for her life at the DWMA and bought her an apartment, the only thing they could do for her.

"Were the preparations complete for her transportation, Sid?" Lord Death asked him after he got done saying hello to him through a small mirror.

"Yes, and Haineko is being transported safely so there should be no casualties, but your son does seemed bothered by something. Well I got to go, the ships about to leave, bye Lord Death." Sid said and hung up.

Later that day Haineko woke up on the ship that was taking her to Death City, and she felt like she had something to do before getting there, so she got dressed and went onto the deck to find some other teenager just like her standing alone on the deck. Only he wasn't quite normal, he had black hair and 3 white lines on the left side of his head also, she couldn't believe it, he was the same as her, but he didn't exactly give her a warm welcome. He said nothing but suddenly he pulled out his two guns and started to fire at her, she was stunned but she reacted unconsciously so you could call it instinct. She landed in a cat-like stance, crouching one hand on the ground, torso twisted a little, the other arm stretching behind her tensely. She was angry now, he tried to kill her, _that son of a b-_ she noticed he wasn't there anymore, Where did he go?! She looked around frantically, and then she noticed a person-like shadow on the top of the ship, bingo! She found him, now she was going to kill him, it didn't matter that he was a stranger, but no one tries to kill her and gets away with it. She got even lower to the ground and jumped up higher than him and took out a dagger hidden in her boot and threw it at him, unfortunately he deflected it and shot her in the gut. Blood come out of her mouth and she hit the deck of the ship, trying hard to breathe, _that wasn't a normal bullet, it was something she never felt or seen before, it was almost like… he was shooting his soul at her?!_

"So you're my sister, I've got to say you're quite pathetic, you need to be stronger and regain your power and title as a Grimm Reaper. Stand up, or can't you because you're so weak?!" Death the Kid shouted at her, standing right next to her with a mean and ugly expression on his face.

"Come on Kid, give her a break, she was raised by humans, Nanami and Girge at that. So, you can't blame her for being weak, those 2 haven't been active for years." One of his guns' said as both of them transformed back into human form. "She's younger than you, give her a break already kid, she's your twin sister, well, not exactly twin but she is your sister!" The taller girl said to Death the Kid with an expression like she was irritated.

Just then people came running up to the deck to check out who fired the gunshots, and everyone at once gasped and started murmuring to each other, wondering why they were bullying her. She could barely breathe as it was, but she didn't let him win, slowly she gathered herself and she made her bleeding stop, the wound on her stomach stopped bleeding and it was already starting to close up. She gasped, that sensation, it felt almost, pleasant, but she shook her head and got up, wobbling and clenching her other arm, she hurt but she was strong too, Kid was surprised enough to let his guard down and she kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the boat. She smirked and looked at him with serious eyes, she could enjoy her new life at the DWMA if it was like this, and she would be warmed up everyday with someone new. That thought made her smiled wickedly and as Kid got back up, she prepared to attack again but Sid-sensei got in the way, he stopped her before she could do anything. She was mad but let it go, since she was new she wouldn't be punished at all, she loved being new and on top of all of that, she was Lord Death's daughter, she had special privileges. Life was sweet and sour at the same time, she loved her new family, but hated her new schedule, all she did all day was go to classes and then train with her brother, so not cool. She sighed and opened her eyes, looked at Sid and walked off, she postponed their "little fight" until they were not hurt and well rested so she could fight him fair and square, no tricks on his side but she had a few tricks planned on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sid, calm everyone down and leave us alone, will you? We have business to finish and then I'll be going back to the academy ahead of you guys." Death the kid told Sid-sensei with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Fine, but hurry it up, we'll arrive soon anyway though." Sid said and herded everyone back to their rooms.

Haineko smiled wickedly again and attacked him with all of her remaining power, he endured it and as soon as he could see her again he attacked using a technique that was forbidden against siblings and/or family members. He used his Death Cannon on her and shot her all the way into the wall and she made a crater in it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see but she didn't give up, she still had one trick she crouched down and jumped high into the sky so he would follow her, once he was up in the air she would attack. Her special skill is the use of anything wind, fire, or ice related and this time she couldn't let him get away without losing an arm or something. She grinned as she saw him and she launched her attack, he never saw it coming and then, out of nowhere, a light beam struck her and she fell down into the ocean. She was in shock so she couldn't breathe and she couldn't swim, her arms and legs were frozen, someone, or something, dived into the ocean and brought her back up to the surface, she couldn't see and then she blacked out. She had the same dream again that she had back at Europe, that boy with shining black hair and blue eyes, he smiled and held out his hand to her this time, she hesitated then took his hand. She suddenly was surrounded by pitch black, then a light appeared, she started walking to it, then running, she finally gave up since it wasn't coming any closer. She looked around then the scene changed, it was a black and blue room with a piano and a record player, but this time she had a beautiful blue dress on, she was surprised but she looked around and found the boy lying fully unconscious on the ground. She ran over to him and woke him up, it was so sweet, the way he talked, he sounded like a kid and he was cute like one too.

"Hm? Who are you, I've never seen you in this place before, usually I come by myself, but you know, I'm glad that someone else came." He spoke roughly but his voice was soothing, like a cool guy hiding behind a nice mask.

"Oh, well I'm Haineko, I really don't know why I'm here either but I'm glad your okay, you didn't look so good lying on the ground like that. Here, I'll help you up." Haineko said gently and he took her hand.

"Say Haineko, would you dance with me? I know you don't know me but I feel like I can trust you." The boy said smiling at her, so she accepted and they danced until a huge crash interrupted their peace.

The door flew across the room, scaring her so bad that she actually dropped to her knees screaming with her hand over her head, the boy protecting her. Then a man in a black suit and a facemask took her away, she desperately fought back and reached out toward the boy and he did the same, their fingers touched and then she was thrown into complete darkness again. She screamed then she cried, she could hear someone calling her but she didn't recognize the voice, she suddenly woke up, coughing up water. She was in some kind of metal room, with light all over the place and a boy above her yelling at her worried, she didn't realize it but he was the one in her dreams. She opened her eyes and she saw he was the one, he was acting cool and worried at the same time, she smiled and lay back down on the bed she was in. Breathing silently she heard doctors say she was alive after all, they doubted that she was alive?! She shook her head and looked at the boy, she wanted to know him, she felt like she had something important to do with him, but she couldn't. She had been unconscious for days and she was really weak, so she had to be on life support for awhile and she also had to stay in the hospital for a month total. As soon as she recovered she had to meet with Lord Death in the Death room and she soon found out how annoying he can be, she mostly ignored him and refused to live with him so Maka's father, Spirit-kun or Death scythe-kun, took her in and gave her the last name of Albarn. She didn't like it but she decided to put up with it, later that day she got to know some teachers and school helpers like Professor Stein, Sid, Nygus, and some other ones too. She was just walking down the hallway to go to her new apartment when she saw that guy from before, but this time he was in regular clothes and he was with some other people. She waved at him with a smile and he ran over to her and talked with her, he invited her to come and talk with them so she did.

"Hey Killer, who's the pretty girl with you? Did you get a girlfriend on the boat you were coming back on?!" One of his friends with blue hair and a star tattoo on his arm yelled at him.

"No, this is the girl I was talking about, she was in my dreams and she's the one I saved when she fell off the ship on the way over here." The guy said when they reached the group.

Haineko didn't know what to say but she just stood there, awkward and silent, she wasn't good with people, she'd been homeschooled all her life and now she was here with this odd group of people. She got to know their names; oddly enough there was another boy with white hair that had the same first name as the boy who rescued her. All the names she knew now were: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater/Evans, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Professor Stein, Sid, Nygus, Spirit, Lord Death, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz, Soul Killer/Kairi, Nanami Ryouji, Girge Ryouji, Kim, Jacqueline, and Ms. Marie. She knew a lot of people now, but there was a lot more people at the DWMA so she decided to try and get along with everyone there, but that was going to be quite difficult. She was admitted into the Crescent Moon class, when she stood up in the front of the class she spotted Soul Killer and all his friends next to him, she felt afraid but he gave her a smile and winked at her. She introduced herself and she took a seat next to Soul Killer, but she stopped and whispered something to Kid first. He got up and tried to slap her but she stopped his hand, staring at him with cold and angry eyes of a demon. That scared him and he jerked his hand back and sat down, she giggled and sat down, happy and later confused. She got nothing of this meister and weapon stuff they were talking about, so she had to stay behind after class so Professor Stein could explain it to her. She then got it and later that day she ran into the boy again, Soul Killer, they talked for a long time and they said goodbye. On her way home she was daydreaming and she tripped and spilled all of her groceries on the ground, she just sat there puzzled, this was not like her at all, what was happening to her?

"Hey, don't just sit around daydreaming, someone could run into you, you know?" Soul Eater, Maka's weapon partner said to her nicely.

"Oh hey Soul Eater. How are you? I'm sorry I was spacing out so I caused you trouble, I'm really sorry I'm such a burden to you guys, I'm really just useless." Haineko said, squeezing the paper bag tightly and tears flowing down her face.

"Hey, don't cry Haineko, it's alright, you're not a burden to us, if you need any help just call us and we'll be there. Besides I'm not the only one who's worried about you." Soul Eater said gently then looking over at Soul Killer.

He smiled as he looked so handsome leaning onto a building, hands in his pockets and hair windblown, she saw love and concern in his eyes and she got and ran over to him, she hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her too. He hugged her faintly smiling until she stopped crying, meanwhile the group of friends, Maka and the others including Kid and his weapons, were watching in awe but Kid looked annoyed. He asked her one question, and it was for her to be his partner, she was confused and stuttered so he explained it to her and she said yes, smiling from the heart. After awhile she was back at her new apartment and to her surprise it was all set up and everything was in its place where it should be. But she didn't know how it got there, until she heard a male voice in the bedroom, she fell down and then she heard their names being called from another person in that room, it was her brother, Liz, and Patty. She kicked open the door and pushed him against the wall, yelling at him, she was pissed off and she wanted to kill him. She tightened her grip on his neck and threw him out the window, down 7 stories to the ground, she smiled as she looked out on her terrace as he fell, even if he was a reaper too, he would still be injured from this fall. She went back inside and told the girls to go home, she understood he was doing something nice for her but she hated him, she shook her head and went to bed. Her first actual day of school was about to begin with a bang she never saw coming, something was coming her way, she saw flashes of the person, it started slowly then it went faster and faster.

It kept getting faster until it was just 1 image, there, she could see it now but wait, it was BlackStar, she didn't understand at first but she got an image of him looking pissed and trying to kill her. She woke up suddenly and was panting really hard, shaking and frightened she got up and opened her window to get some fresh air, what was that bad dream about? She looked up into the sky and saw an image of what her father looked like when she was born, a single tear fell onto her hand and she wiped the others away. She went back inside and got dressed, woke up Soul Killer and then left with him once they had eaten and he got dressed. They walked hand in hand to Shibusen; they took longer than usual to get there, only because Haineko was really bad at directions when it came to everyday things. Soul Killer ended up leading her to the school, only to end up lost himself, because they have never been to Death City ever before. They showed up really late, only to be found out by a couple of people that felt familiar. She looked closer and saw that it was BlackStar and Soul Eater, she giggled and let go of Soul Killer's hand. He smiled a wicked grin and transformed into a scythe, and she twirled it around a few times and stopped in a battle stance that was comfortable. Soul Eater transformed into a scythe and BlackStar tried to carry him but he ended up shocking Soul Eater with his Soul Wavelength. Haineko laughed out loud and jumped up high enough so they couldn't see her and she released Witch Hunter naturally. She fell head first down, down, down, and at the last possible moment she twisted and slashed across them and got both of them in different spots, right before the slash, her eyes turned to stars like BlackStar's father, WhiteStar's eyes had.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're quite pathetic; you call this a welcome fight? Give me someone worth mentioning, heck, give me Sid-sensei and I'll kill him instantly." Haineko said grimly.

"So you really are the daughter of Lord Death and a Star clan member. Well, that certainly was a very quick match, but try beating me instead, Haineko-san." Frankenstein called from his chair, Haineko grinned wildly and she got in a stance for fighting as he rose from his chair.

"Come at me! I'm the best Shibusen has ever seen, our soul wavelength is stable constant and our souls are the most powerful of all! Ready Killer? Alright… Soul Wavelength Connection….. Stability, 97% Witch Hunter Death Scythe Massacre!" Haineko yelled and her eyes turned a sweet golden yellow with white stars on them and she and Soul Killer started radiating a pure white aura, her hair turned a golden color with her white stripes shining and she looked at Stein seriously. "You're the first to ever see this technique other than Soul Killer and I, you should be honored that we're taking the time to kill you off quickly but with immense pain on your part at least. Prepare Stein; you are witnessing the legendary move that will kill even Asura, the original Kishin!" Haineko yelled and her eyes and aura flared bright red with black stars on them and her teeth sharpened to fine points.

She lunged forward at Stein while her scythe transformed into one that was pure black with red rose designs on the blade but with the size of the Witch Hunter and she could feel herself being pulled into the madness. Stein smiled and his Soul was crackling like lightning around his hands, he looked at her with crazed eyes and they both attacked one another, Haineko dodged everything but was hit directly on her heart, her body arched and blood came out of her mouth. She struggled to get up but once she got to one knee she glared at him, hair flowing behind her and her eyes filled with rage. Haineko stood up like she was a zombie and when she looked up again her eyes had gone completely black, she jumped high into the air and slashed at him when she was coming down and a wound across his chest spewed blood, he fell to his knees looking dismayed, he fell flat on his side and Haineko landed silently a few yards away from him. All the students in Shibusen were gathered outside and were struck with horror, not one person dared to move, Haineko had stopped glowing and she also fell to her knees, she was starting to fall forward but Soul had transformed back, and although hurt badly, caught her against his body and held her in his arms firmly but gently. Sid-sensei and Maka's father had come out and Sid took care of Stein, Maka's father picked Haineko up and walked together with Soul Killer to the infirmary. Haineko awoke suddenly in the dark, she looked outside and it was the night before a full moon, her lip trembled at the thought of a full moon and she clenched her fists in the blankets, _so tomorrow I change huh?_ Haineko fell back asleep once the sun started to rise, she woke up in peace and when she tried to go out of the infirmary she got caught by Stein and reluctantly went back to take her meds. She swallowed her pills and chugged the water, she sighed and looked out the window to see bright daylight, the world never stopped changing all around her, the world was constantly in motion but Haineko's time had stopped forever.

Haineko stepped out of the infirmary in her normal clothes which consisted of a long sleeve black shirt that has a mask that covered her mouth and nose, a black pleated skirt, a blue punk belt set, blue spikes bracelets, black fingerless gloves, knee high black socks, and blue high heeled boots with spikes. Her long black hair flowed behind her and she started off to her classroom to get Soul Killer when she ran into Maka's father, they talked for a while and Haineko suddenly remembered the she had to go, she bowed quickly and ran off to her classroom. She opened the door and saw the two Souls', Maka, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki all in a group together, Soul Killer looked over and suddenly got up and said goodbye to the others, Haineko turned around and to the side so that nobody else would see her. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and closed her eyes as she waited for her slow partner, he opened the door and then closed it, he stopped and sighed smiling.

"Come Killer, we've got a meeting with Lord Death in a few minutes, and I'd like to get something to eat before we go see him." Haineko said coldly and then they started off to the nearest café, Haineko had coffee and a chocolate cake and Soul Killer had a tea and a Green Chai Tea cake. "Alright let's go, we've kept Lord Death waiting long enough." Haineko said as she pulled up her mask, got up out of her chair, and pushed it in, she then turned around and started walking out, killer paid for the tea and cakes then ran out after her.

"So what I mean by all this is I want you to succeed me in the position of "Lord Death". Please consider my offer, of course when he turns into a Death Scythe he will belong to you only. Won't you consider it my daughter?" Lord Death asked and Haineko punched the ground and broke it, her soul wave length crackling around her fist.

"If that is all, then I'll take my leave, but I presume you needn't worry about the new mission I'm going on, after all, I am your daughter." She said and a single tear slipped from her eye, Killer left but only after getting a request to keep an eye on her all the time and protect her.

"Killer hurry up! We've only got two hours to do this mission!" Haineko yelled to him and he ran off after her, they soon arrived at a town that was famous for illegal drugs and prostitution.

They waited at a corner for their target to get out, they saw him and Haineko strode quickly to him, whispered something and he followed her down a back alley, where nobody could find them. Killer transformed into a scythe and one he was in her hand she attacked in a flash, the man's soul emerged, along with other Kishin egg souls from other criminals back there and they collected 27 souls on the mission. At that moment, they only had collected 83 Kishin souls total, and only 16 left, then a witches soul and Killer could finally become a death scythe. She came back to the mission board and it was killer's turn to select one now, they were to collect the soul of the prostitute owner, along with every one of his subordinated souls, a total of, coincidentally, 16 Kishin egg souls. She wasted no time, she took their lives without hesitation and Killer ate all of the souls one by one, she looked away since it grossed her out, although she was part weapon so she could if she wanted to. Haineko, in truth, has already eaten 99 Kishin souls, she and killer only need a witch soul then they are death scythes, Lord Death told them of twin witches and where they would be located, and they headed off. They arrived at a castle and the witches came out greeting them noisily, Haineko stuck out her hand and Killer transformed, she didn't waste time and got right to fighting them. They fought back just as powerful, Haineko landed silently and looked down at her left side, a large wound was bleeding badly, also her mask was torn and it was gone so her face was exposed. She coughed and fell forward, she caught herself with her free hand and knelt there panting, Soul Killer transformed back to human form and the twins giggled and said the one thing Haineko could not bear to hear again.

"Sister, isn't she so worthless? Nya~" One of the twins said giggling, Haineko grit her teeth as tears fell to the ground.

"Nyahahahaha that is so true! She is utterly worthless! She should just go die! Nyahahahaha" The other twin said, Haineko's tear fell faster and Killer looked at them in pure rage.

"She should go die! Worthless trash worthless trash worthless trash worthless trash worthless trash utterly worthless trash! Go die go die go die go die go die go die go die go die! Nyahahahaha!" The twins said in unison and suddenly Haineko's spirit energy and soul wavelength skyrocketed and became violent and unstable, she stood up and Soul Killer transformed into the final form of his scythe form, a pure black scythe with a golden pattern from 4 thousand years ago, Haineko's pupils became a cats, and they glowed an even brighter yellow and she also looked like a demon about to go on a massacre.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Haineko yelled and she has started to glow a bright blue, her soul resonating with Soul Killers, "Witch Hunter!" She screamed and her unique Witch Hunter came out and she slashed at the twins endlessly, she stopped and the twins fell backwards and then they disappeared, their souls the only thing left of them.

Killer transformed back into human form and he walked hand in hand with Haineko to retrieve the souls, with their free hand they grabbed a soul, twisted their arms around and ate the soul, Haineko licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Killer's neck, they kissed and they suddenly erupted with enormous power. A pillar of brilliant bright gold and gorgeous bright blue light shot up into the sky and when it hit the clouds, the clouds had dispersed, Haineko and Killer both became Death Scythes and when they got back to the academy, they were smiling, they no longer needed to stay for classes so they ditched and hung out in the Death room with Lord Death. Haineko was giggling and Killer smiling as he watched her show off her new blade, because you see, Haineko's weapon shape is a traditional katana, but she has many forms, one is a shuriken, another a smoke bomb. Sickle and chain, claws, a scythe, and a form that nobody has seen before, a machinegun that shoots compressed bullets of her meister's soul wavelength. Lord Death said Killer has become a magnificent weapon for her and that when his time was up, Haineko was to take over and be the new Lord Death or Lady Death since she is a woman. Haineko smiled and looked out the window unto a beautiful sunset and she stood there with Lord Death, Spirit-kun, and Killer, looking unto the lovely sight, but these peaceful days will become violent unexpectedly. Haineko lived happily in her house with Killer, but one day Haineko suddenly became scared and doubted herself completely.

"I can't do it… there's no way I can do it… how can I possibly raise a child?! It's impossible for me… Killer, what should I do?!" Haineko said scared and shaking, Killer sat down next to her and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes you can, you're a Star Clan member just like me and on top of that, you're a Shinigami, I know you can do it. I believe in you, together, we will raise this child together. If I can't raise a child, then I cannot be called your husband anymore." He whispered and placed his hand on her stomach; Haineko calmed down and hugged him crying.

Haineko and Killer agreed to become active again as a demonstration pair for the new students to demonstrate cooperation and eventually they were named Student Teachers by Lord Death himself. They didn't have to do much except attend the daily meetings, sub one or two classes a day, and go to just about every extracurricular class to demonstrate everything for the dumb students. Maka and Soul were with her a few times so Dr. Stein set up a mock battle for them, Haineko and Maka wielded their scythes in unison and they matched up evenly, Haineko slid back and Killer phased back to human. They grinned at each other and started glowing; Stein looked surprised because they were doing Soul Resonance between two humans, both a weapon, both a meister, the newcomers gasped in shock.

"Let's go Haineko! Shinigami Execution Blade!" Killer yelled and Haineko's body floated up and a flash of bright red blinded everyone, when it cleared, Soul Killer was crouched with a lovely black sword that had red designs on the blade, and there were black swirling tattoos showing up on Killer.

"Let's go Soul Resonance! Secret technique of the scythe meister: Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled and her scythe transformed to the lovely Witch Hunter that she used, the two faced off, waves of power blowing and breaking everything around them, suddenly Maka looked scared, she saw their souls, Haineko's larger than Killer's.

Haineko's soul was one of the largest souls Maka had seen, it had three stripes on the left side, a star on the other side, and her soul had wolf in spirit form swirling around it, protecting it but still seething with rage, but Killer's had a star on it, but with wings like an angels, she looked at them without seeing their souls and golden angel wings made of pure light sprouted from Killer's back. He then leap towards her and slashed, the attack never reached Maka because Professor/Dr. Stein interfered, blasting his soul wavelength at them, rendering their attacks towards each other useless. Haineko turned back into her human form with a girly "Kyaa" scream, Killer yelled as the light blinded them, as did Maka and Soul just like Haineko and Killer. Haineko lay on the ground motionless and even when Maka was trying to wake her, she was unconscious, and Maka read her soul wavelength and gasped. Stein rushed over, sensing the dramatic change in it and ordered all of the students to get out, excluding Maka, Soul, and Killer, they all stayed, suddenly Maka saw that something black swirling around Haineko's soul, it looked like the ghost of a wolf. She got up zombie-like and looked at them with black eyes, her skin was cracking and her teeth were sharper than any animals, Killer's eyes went wide and he lunged at her, yelling.

"You mustn't let her take over your soul again! Listen to me, you cannot show them the forbidden power of your curse, Haineko!" He yelled and stabbed her in the heart with a blade, black blood came gushing out and she smiled wickedly, laughter came from her, insanity taking her over, she put her hand on the blade and forced it out of her.

"Nyahahahaha! Too late! Hey Stein-san why don't we hurry up and settle the score! You and me right now! I still haven't taught this Shinigami brat how much pain she caused me! Nyahahahahaha!" Haineko suddenly lunged at Professor Stein, her Soul Wavelength crackling like blue lightning in her palms.

"I see your still alive Narakumi-chan, and to think that Haineko-san here actually decided to absorb you into her. Now I see why she has a rage seething wolf circling around her soul, so that must be you Narakumi-chan." Stein said and then charged at her, dodging her soul attacks and he hit her in the heart with his soul force double palm.

She screamed and suddenly her body started jerking all over the place, her body was rejecting Narakumi and then Haineko arched back and something like a light blue mist shot out of her mouth for a while, blue light shining brilliantly everywhere. It ended and Haineko's body fell to the ground limply, she coughed and kept coughing, blood coming out of her mouth, the woman whom had just returned to her human form stood up and smirking, glaring down at her.

"That's what you get for making me leave Stein-san, this girl would've been long dead if she didn't absorb me into her at _that_ time you know. Pity, and I was just getting used to her constant threats, well I need to go, you're not as handsome as you were back then so I'll leave you alone for now." Narakumi said as she kicked Haineko's head and walked away, she crouched and jumped, her lower body turning to mist and she disappeared into the night.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself Haineko!" Killer yelled holding her and she lay there limp, blood coming from her mouth and her pulse weakening.

"Hand her over, it's time for a professional Soul Killer." Stein said and he immediately started operating on her once she was in the infirmary, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "Hm? Killer, aren't you supposed to be in class by now?" Stein asked and Killer sprang up.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm already a Death Scythe and so is Haineko, but that's not what matters, how's Haineko? Is she alright?" Killer asked seriously, looking up at Stein with eyes filled with worry.

"She'll be alright, it'll take a few weeks but she'll be up in no time alright? You can go see her, she's conscious right now." Stein said and stepped aside, Soul Killer bowed to him and went inside, he sat by her bed, holding her hand, and they talked about their plans for the future. "What is that look for?" Stein asked calmly and indifferently as he shifted his gaze to Spirit, the current Death scythe at the DWMA.

"What's her condition really?" Spirit asked and Stein looked serious as he pushed up his glasses.

"Her body's taken a beating but she'll recover in no time, but what worries me is the black blood inside her, it looks like the black blood level has increased to over 30%, so I'm not sure what'll happen to her." Stein said and Spirit's eyes went wide with concern. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll pull through this time, she always has so far so believe in your adopted daughter okay?" Stein said lighting a cigarette and Haineko's eyes opened slowly.

She sat up slowly, dead-like, got out of the bed ignoring Killer's questions, she stood there hunched over, arms dangling and her head down, Killer put a hand on her shoulder and her head jerked up and then to the side. He was kind of freaked out and let go of her, she stumbled slowly towards him and her face was visible now, she was grinning with madness and her hair changed, it turned completely black with white sections, making it look like eyes, just like Asura's hair was. Asura was the Kishin and Haineko's elder brother, she looked almost exactly like him, and Killer began to shake with fear, suddenly madness exploded from her and she was laughing, her clothing turning into a long-sleeved, black turtleneck, floor length dress, fitted at the top and loose at the bottom. She looked at him and Stein busted through the doors, she bent backwards and twisted her head, making them weirded out, and Stein attacked her. She dodged it and hit him with a wave of madness; she then busted out through the door and ran through the school grinning madly, Killer chased after her yelling and she was outside, soon enough she was surrounded by the teachers. Lord Death came out and asked what was going on, Haineko was laughing wickedly and she sent out a huge blast of madness towards everyone, she crouched and jumped up, black crow wings sprouting from her back.

"_Ahahahahahahahahaha! Feel the madness~! Asura I'm coming~!_" Haineko yelled madly and took off, she ended up face to face with her elder brother and he grinned madly, welcoming her.


End file.
